candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 185/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Order }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *There are five colours compared to four from its counterpart in Reality. *There are two more ingredients required to bring down. *Like its counterpart in Reality, the chocolate spawners can spawn chocolate which can block the ingredient exits. An extra colour can make it harder to clear those chocolate. *You have a normal moon scale with a long moon struck interval, so it is not hard at all. However, the moon scale is unstable in respect to your first few moves spent on clearing the icing. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points 4 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: The Multilayered Icing .]] *Like level 181, this stage starts with only one possible move available to the player, leaving them to break their way through the rest of the board using matches. *Icings absolutely cover the board, but the real threat are the multi-layered blockers on the sides. These prevent the ingredients from reaching the bottom of the screen. *Use as many huge combinations as possible to get through the multi-layered icings with great haste. Once these are out of the way it will pretty much be a slice of pie (or a piece of candy) finishing the level from there. Part 2: Special Candy Combinations *Special candy combinations are useful on every level of Candy Crush Saga Dreamworld, but particularly necessary on level 185. *There are many multi-layered icings that must be destroyed for the player to win the game. This means you want to aim to hit as many parts of the board as possible at once. To accomplish this goal, you are going to have to use special candy combinations because they have the largest areas of effect in the game. *Particularly strong combinations include mixing colour bombs with striped candies, mixing wrapped candies with striped candies or mixing colour bombs with another colour bomb. The last combination should be avoided on this level though, because of the number of times you are going to have to hit the layered icings to get through them. *Once the multi-layered icings have been whittled down by the special candy combinations, a simple vertical blast from a striped candy should be enough to clear an ingredient in one move. Part 3: The Moon Scale *Keep the moon scale balanced for any chance to pass this level. *If you stay alive long enough, The moon struck bonus is particularly useful for creating special candy combinations. Keep the scale balanced to achieve this bonus and crush some candies! *Do not let the moon scale tip too heavily to one side or Odus the owl will fall off. This will also cause you to lose the level. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 185 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 185 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Cotton Carnival levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart Category:Very easy levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart